When managing, and troubleshooting cloud services, signals from the servers of the cloud service may be used to identify and mitigate service issues. In some cases, the signals are generated from multiple services deployed on the servers. In this regard, many services and/or updates to the services may be regularly deployed to the servers. Current techniques for deploying services and/or updates to the services to the servers include deploying all new versions of services and/or identifying changes in the source code of the services. As such, current techniques for deploying services and/or updates to the services to the servers may be time consuming, ultimately resulting in a loss of agility in getting features quickly and efficiently. Furthermore, relying on source code for updates to services may lead to inaccurate updates.